Yu Gi Oh! XT
by Shadow Koba
Summary: As two recent graduates from Duel Academy enter the adult world for the first time, they cannot imagine the challenges they will face. An OC's Fic - though there will be the occasional familiar face - set roughly ten years after the events of GX.
1. The First and Final Duel Part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! XT**

**Chapter 1: The First and Final Duel (Part 1).**

**Welcome to the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh XT, an OC fanfic set a decade after the final episode of GX. The story revolves around two final year students at duel academy, Xander Solmon and Tamas Fletcher. In the first installment, Xander is the narrator as the two friends duel in a graduation final. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As I walked down the marble corridor, its walls lined with statues of champions past and present, the tension I had been harbouring all day began to evaporate, like fog lifting on a summer morning. Ahead, the sound of the crowd grew louder with each measured step, finally hitting me in a wave as I entered the auditorium.<p>

'Xander Solmon!' Screamed the announcer, and the scores of my classmates that filled the great, domed arena cheered my name in one great voice. I waved to some, flashing a grin at Dyson and Ria who sat away to my left. Dyson waved in response; Ria looked on, pensive. Both were old friends, capable duelists in their own right. Neither, however, compared to my opponent, who now entered the arena: Ria's brother, my oldest friend - and the most respected duelist in the entire academy.

'And our second finalist…' the announcer's metallic tones rang out again. 'Ladies and gentlemen, the Dragon Prince, Master of White Night… Tamas Fletcher!' Noise rocked the chamber as Tamas stepped out onto the platform, a grin plastered across his friendly features, his trademark goggles holding back an unruly mess of red-black hair. I smiled, and Tamas returned my glance with a knowing wink.

No-one in the academy had been surprised when Tamas had battled through to the graduation tournament final, nor that I stood before him as my opponent. For three years we had both proven ourselves as the most capable students in the school, duelling alongside each other through many challenges and becoming firm friends in the proccess. This was not the reason for the incredible sense of anticipation in the room, however; Tamas and I had never duelled one and other in all our time together, so this final duel marked a first and a last for both us and the audience.

Tamas smoothed his short-sleeved jacket, taking a moment to gawp at the size of the audience that had gathered to watch the duel. Neither of us were in uniform, having both decided that for this final duel we were no longer true students but graduates-in-waiting. Both our blue, Obelisk coats - mine full length and old, having been worn since the first year, Tamas' shorter and new, having been won through promotion thanks to his dueling prowess - were hung back at the dorm. Instead, I wore a long overcoat over my customary waistoat and tie, while Tamas wore a casual jacket in a shade of red that matched the highlights in his hair.

'Are you ready, Xander?' Tamas smiled, igniting the duel-disk on his left hand. 'I'm not gonna go easy on you, mate.'

I laughed in return. 'Too right. Its about time I get to prove myself the better duellist.'

'Duel!' bellowed the announcer, and our battle began.

_== Tamas (4000)== vs ==Xander (4000)==_

'Mind if I begin?' I asked. Tamas shrugged, his usually friendly face suddenly calm and collected.

'Be my guest.'

'I'll play my Radiant Jeral in defence mode and call it a turn.' The emerald and glass monster hunkered down before me, offering a solid wall of protection from any attacks Tamas' might launch. Across from me, Tamas drew, his eyes glinting as he planned his strategy.

_-Radiant Jeral (_1000/2000)_-_

'Not bad, but try this on for size.' Tamas met my gaze, a broad smile cutting through his measured exterior. 'I play Gladiator Beast Andal in attack mode!' The thick set creature rose up to confront my own, but I my cool exterior remained un-ruffled.

_-Gladiator Beast Andal (_1900/1500)_-_

'I hate to point it out, Tamas,' I said with an air of confidence, 'but that isn't going to be enough to break my defence.' Tamas' smile merely widened.

'No… but this'll help. I play banner of courage, giving Andal a power boost!' He spread his arm, reveling in the roar from his supporters. 'Andal, destroy Radiant Jeral!'

_-Banner of Courage-_

_-During your battle face only, all face up monsters gain 200 attack-_

The backlash from the battle pushed me back, steam and smoke billowing out from it's epicentre. High above, Ria was on her feet, applauding her brother with undisguised delight, while Dyson sat on, looking thoughtful. He knew both our strategies better than most, having been a friend since my first day at the academy, and was well aware that this battle had many more twists in store.

Tamas raised a fist in triumph at first blood struck. 'I'll call that a turn.'

_==Tamas(4000) == Vs ==Xander (3900)==_

'My turn!' I drew, knowing nothing but a good draw was going to be enough to stop Tamas and regain the momentum. My deck responded as I hoped it would: Hecatrice. Now it was my turn to smile. 'I send the Hecatrice in my hand to the graveyard in order to draw Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen from my deck!' Tamas gritted his teeth and I gave a knowing half smile.

'You know what comes next. Valhalla lets me special summon one fairy monster from my hand when my field is empty, regardless of level. I'll choose Tethys, Goddess of Light!' With a flash, my heavenly monster descended to our mortal plain, feathered wings framing her graceful but deadly form. For the first time, a flicker of concern broke across Tamas' buoyant features.

_-Tethys, Goddess of Light (2400/1800)-_

'Tethys,' I screamed, lost in the moment and the sweeping noise in the auditorium, 'Destroy Andul!'

Tamas grunted with the shockwave as the angel's strike hit home, obliterating the beast, but came up laughing. 'Nice move! Classic Xander.'

I nodded in reply. 'That'll do for now.'

_==Tamas (3500)== Vs ==Xander (3900)==_

Tamas dusted himself down and drew. 'I'll set one card face down and summon giant soldier of stone in defence mode.' The giant obsidian figure hunched down before Tamas, who nodded to me. 'I end my turn.'

-_Giant Soldier of Stone (_1300/2000)_-_

I stood perplexed for a second, aware that Tamas must be planning something, but knowing that to not attack would hand him the initiative.

'I draw!' Turning to the card in my hand, I smiled. My ace, Splendid Venus - the card that had saved me more times than I cared to admit.

It had been given to me by my father on my eighth birthday. A wealthy industrialist, he and my mother had often been away from home on business for long periods and, though my childhood had been a luxurious one, it had also been lonely. I found it hard to make friends, shut off as I was from other children by the walls of my glamorous home. To compensate, I had taken up duelling with a deck given to me by my father, the same cards he had used as a young man. I would duel the staff of the home whenever I could, revelling in the act of something that made my family feel close, even when they were half a world away. Even now, Splendid Venus was a fond reminder of happy family days that I had left behind to attend the academy.

I regarded the card fondly, certain that with it in my hand, victory was near. But now was not the time to play it; with no lower level monsters in my hand I would have to be cunning to get her on the field. With Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen in play anything was possible, but for now I figured attack was the best course of action.

'Tethys attacks your giant soldier of stone!' I sensed victory, but Tamas cut through my vainglory.

'Reveal trap card! Skull Dice!' The card at Tamas' feet sprung up. 'Now your monster gets its attacking points docked by whatever I roll with my dice multiplied by a hundred.'

The dice materialised from the card and rolled across the duel arena, rattling loudly in the now still, expectant air. It rolled one final time and came to rest: a four. Tamas sighed deeply, along with much of the audience. I clenched a fist at my old friend's luck. Tethys struck at the obsidian warrior but came up short, her attack thwarted.

'You always were quite the gambler. I'll place one card face down and end my turn.'

Tamas drew again, his brows knitted as he tried to deduce what trap I was hiding. Thinking better of it, he picked a card from his hand. ' I summon Lord of D in defence mode!'

'Not so fast! Reveal trap: Torrential Tribute!' Cutting across his introduction I spread an arm as the card flipped face-up.

'What?' Tamas stammered.

'As you summoned a monster, all the monsters on the field are destroyed!' I swept an arm across the arena as blinding light crashed down around us, eradicating both Tethys and Tamas' skull helmeted Lord.

'What are you planning?' Tamas readjusted the googles that pushed back his chaotic hair, a classic sign of concern. 'You destroyed your own monster - which was much stronger than mine…'

'You'll see.' I was enjoying the opportunity to confuse an opponent who normally knew my strategies by heart. 'Now, I use the power of Valhalla, Hall Of The Fallen, to once again special summon a fairy from my hand - and I choose Splendid Venus!'

'No…' Tamas stood disbelieving as the heavenly angel descended, a corona of incandescent light playing across her gleaming figure.

-_Splendid Venus (_2800/2400)_-_

'Now, Venus, attack him directly - heavenly feather storm!' I roared in triumph. Tamas disappeared momentarily as the blindingly bright explosion engulfed him. The cheering and applause rolled around the arena, and I felt victory step closer.

_==Tamas (700)== Vs ==Xander (3900)==_

**To Be Contnued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review: any input would be massively appreciated!<strong>

**Next Time: Xander and Tamas continue their duel to see just who is worth of being academy champion... **


	2. The First and Final Duel Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! XT**

**Chapter 2: The First and Final Duel (Part 2).**

**Welcome to the second part of the Yu-Gi-Oh XT fanfic. As the graduation final duel continues, Tamas Fletcher takes up the story. Can he find a way to rescue the grim situation he finds himself in to defeat his best friend?**

* * *

><p><em><em>==Tamas (700)== Vs ==Xander (3900)==<em>_

__-_Splendid Venus (_2800/2400)_-___

Frankly, this was not going well. With Xander's top monster in play, the duel looked very much in his favour. In contrast, my field was clear, my life-points low, my chances slim. Looking at the cards in my hand, I frowned. Nearly all the cards I needed to turn this final around where there. Nearly. Everything depended on this last draw.

I've never been one to believe in the heart of the cards or mystical forces, but would I did believe in was luck, chance - and my abiliy to turn things to my advantage. Eyes closed, I drew.

'My turn!' I turned the card in my hand towards me - and grinned. My own ace had arrived, just when I needed it most.

'First, I'll play the spell card Monster Reborn to resurrect Lord of D.!' Xander tensed as the dark, caped warrior rose up from the grave to my side of the field. 'But that's not all. Now, I'll play The Flute of Summoning Dragon.' I set the card on the field, barely able to keep the adrenaline that coursed through my veins in check. 'And now, I can summon up to two dragon-type monsters from my hand. I only have one, but I think it should do the trick: come forth, White Night Dragon!'

_-Lord of D (1200/1100)-_

_-White Night Dragon (3000/2500)-_

I held the card aloft as brilliant light erupted around the arena. The great, ice glass-dragon descended from on high, unfurling its vast pinions. Magnificent, it reared its head, a piercing cry splitting the already tumultuous air of the arena. Away to my right, Ria was on her feet, cheering the summon along with much of the audience. I gazed up at the mighty beast with a deep-seated joy.

Yet it was an adulation tempered by sadness. White Night Dragon had been my mother's favourite card, the card that seen her win tournaments across the globe and challenge the mightiest of duellists. It had been her totem; beautiful and steely like her, yet missing the inner warmth that she possessed away from the arena. It was all I had left of her now, since she had disappeared along with my father ten years previously, while on an archeological expedition with my father's research team. He had travelled the world for his museum, collecting rarities, and my mother had often accompanied him when she had time off from the rigours of the Pro-League.

Before they had left for that fateful journey - to somewhere deep in Africa, I never was sure where - they had entrusted both myself and Ria with their favourite cards, stating that the time had come for them to pass on their legacies to us. My final memory of my mother and father was stood, clutching the same monster I held in that final duel, Ria crying beside me, as they boarded the plane at the small, rundown airport on the outskirts of Domino City.

When our parents failed to return, Ria and I were packaged off to an profusion of aunts and estranged relatives around the country, none of whom particularly wanted the burden of two troubled children ,and were quick to pass us on to the next unwelcoming home. During that sad and lonely time, the only real comfort in my miserable existence was duelling. I played Ria insesently, using my mother's ace and a deck built from hand me downs and charity. Every night we would play after our latest guardians thought us asleep, and every night the cards of our parents lent warmth and light in a dark time. From then on I knew what I must do: follow in my mother's footsteps and succeed in the world she had ruled. So I worked hard, gained entrance to this college, and fought with the determination and steel that were my mother's gifts to me so that one day I might make the memory of my parents proud.

With White Night Dragon at my side, I had battled my way from Slifer all the way to join Xander in Obelisk - a gift of his rich heritage, but not to be mistaken as any form of charity. Together with Dyson - who had remained in Ra - and Ria (a recent addition to Slifer - a feat of which I retained an immense pride), we had often dreamed of life after the academy. Xander had always talked of following his own heroes into the pro-league - in particular the legendary Zane Truesdale, whom he idolised above all others - it had always been my mother that I had wished to follow. Now was the time to make that particular fantasy a reality.

Thrusting a finger at Xander's angelic monster, I gave a cocky salute to Ria that I did not feel.

'White Night Dragon! Destroy Splendid Venus!'

'Splendid Venus' ability activates!' Xander clenched a fist in return as the ice-dragon belched forth a blast of freezing flame towards his monster. 'All non fairy type monsters on the field lose 500 attack and defence!'

I smiled and shook my head. 'Nice try, but ya know that its pointless, Xander: White Night Dragon is unaffected by monster effects, trap and spell cards!' The blast hit home, Xander's angel shattering into a thousand glittering fragments under its brutality. Xander threw up an arm to cover his face as the shockwave rolled around the arena, making my jacket flap around my wildly. A half smile crossed my lips as I absent-mindedly pushed a lock of hair out of my eyes. The glacial drake returned to my side, hovering above me like an otherworldly guardian. 'Thank you,' I whispered.

__==Tamas (700)== Vs ==Xander (3700)==__

Visibly shocked by the turnaround, Xander drew, a bead of sweat glistening below his dark hair.

'I place Honest in defence mode and end my turn.'

-_Honest (1100/1900)-_

It was a move tinged in desperation, and Xander knew it. I drew, ready to take the advantage and end this duel for good.

'I play Stop Defence.' Across from me, Xander gasped, realising the implication for his monster. 'Now Honest is switched into attack!' A foreign will dragged the handsome angel before Xander to his feet, his wings unfurling.

'Now, White Night Dragon, destroy Honest - Glacial breath!' Again, the dragon shrieked, lifting its head before engulfing Honest in a vortex of frozen flame. Xander's life points plunged; now, only 1800 remained. Still a significant gap but, as my mother would often tell me as a child, field position is of far greater importance than life points.

__==Tamas (700)== Vs ==Xander (1800)==__

Xander moved to draw; I stopped him with an outstretched hand.

'There's more,' I said, placing another card onto my field. 'I play the spell Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen.' The card disintegrated in a whirling maelstrom of crackling energy. I gave a crooked half smile. 'Sorry Xander - you're not using that old trick on me again.'

Xander frowned, his usually placid and thoughtful features creased in concern. 'I draw…' The arena was quite now, still, yet the air was heavy with anticipation: the audience knew the duel had reached its zenith, that the climax loomed near.

'I set two cards face down, ending my turn.' Xander solemnly placed the two cards and stepped back, arms falling by the sides of his long coat. The arena erupted in whispers and confusion as the fellow students sought to understand why one of their best classmates would dare leave himself so obviously open. Frowning, I ran a hand through my hair. This had to be a ploy, a lure - I knew Xander well enough to know that he could well have a solution, but also that to not attack now would hand him the advantage. To call me reckless would be unfair, but patience was never my strong point. I drew.

'White Night Dragon! End this!' I slammed a fist forward as my dragon tore towards my oldest friend. 'Attack Xander directly!' I cried out in triumph as the drake flew, my voice interlacing with its ear-splitting shriek. Xander gritted his teeth as light exploded around the colesseum. This, surely, was my victory…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review - I'd love to know your opinions.<strong>

**Next time: Xander and Tamas' duel is resolved - and a new threat emerges...**


	3. The Shadow and the Mountain

**Yu-Gi-Oh XT**

**Chapter 3: The Shadow and the Mountain.**

**As the third chapter begins, Xander stands seemingly defenceless before the might of White Night Dragon. Meanwhile, half a world away a new danger emerges that might have grave consequences for our protagonists...**

* * *

><p>On a mountain a thousand miles from where two young graduates dueled, a man neared the end of his journey. The freezing wind ripped the dark cape around him like a pennant, biting through to his narrow bones. Shielding his eyes, the figure peered across the last expanse of plateau at his destination. Framed against the crystal blue sky and the jagged peaks beyond, the rundown temple was shoddy by comparison to its awe-inspiring location. At the sight of it, however, the dark-eyed man's heart hammered in his chest. He had arrived.<p>

**-0-0-0-**

__==Tamas (700)== Vs ==Xander (1800)==__

_-Lord of D (1200/1100)-_

_-White Night Dragon (3000/2500)-_

Light danced in swirling eddies around the arena. Tamas kept a hand clamped above his eyes, peering into its brilliance at the shadowy figure who slowly swam back into view opposite him. Xander stood stock still, long coat swirling in the breeze, pale eyes fierce under raven hair. A lopsided smile traced his lips as the two cards at his feet swung face up. Tamas gasped along with the students crammed into the high chamber.

'I activate Beckoning Light!' Xander signalled the trap to his left. 'Now, I send the cards in my hand to my grave to retrieve three light monsters.' He dispensed the cards in his hand with a click to the interior of his duel disk. Three new cards were summoned up from its depths, which he took carefully with long fingers.

Tamas moved to protest, his gaze drawn to the frozen form of white night dragon which hung, motionless, in the air above his head. Xander, however, cut his strangled objection short.

'Now I play Celestial Transformation - Reviving the Splendid Venus in my hand!'

___-_Splendid Venus (_2800/2400)_-____

Harsh light crashed into the ground, carrying the majestic, masked angel back from the heavens.

Tamas laughed. 'All good and well, Xander, but Celestial Transformation cuts your monster's attack in half - no match for my Dragon!' He swung a fist forward, taking in the newly resurrected Venus. 'White Night! End this!' Again, the mighty, glacial dragon screamed forward, ice radiating from its gaping maw - and Xander smiled.

'I activate the effect of the Honest in my hand!'

'What?' Tamas froze, the colour draining from his flushed face.

'By sending him to the graveyard, Honest allows one light attribute monster I control to gain attack points of its opponent for one battle phase!' Xander pointed solemnly at Tamas' frozen monster. 'Giving Splendid Venus 5,800 attack points!'

'Oh Shi-' Tamas braced himself as his dragon dived towards the Angel.

Splendid Venus rose up, raising her staff. With an inevitable slowness, particles of light were drawn to the jewel at its head, seeping out of the air and the body of the ice dragon. Then, with a sound like thunder, the staff came down - and all was white.

**-0-0-0-**

The temple door was stiff, blasted to a smooth finish by decades of the freezing mountain winds. The hooded figure pushed it open with ease, the dark wood swinging open on creaking hinges. Inside, half-burned candles flickered at regular intervals on the floor of the sparse nave, creating ever moving shadows in the gloomy dark. At the far end, before a simple shrine decorated with half dead flowers and the statue of a small dragon, worn smooth with constant reverance, a small, crumpled figure knelt, head bowed.

'I know why you are here…' The crumpled man looked up, the crevasses of his wrinkled face shaded in stark relief in the half-light. 'What did they promise you, boy? Money? Fame?' He paused and smiled knowingly. 'Power?'

The stranger stepped into the light of the candles and threw back his cape. Underneath his hood, a black mask disguised young features below grey-white hair. On his arm, an ornate black and gold duel disk clacked into life.

'Hand it over, old man.' His voice was grating and cruel.

The old man rose slowly to his feet and clicked his tongue. 'You're nothing but a pawn, boy.' A battered duel disk ignited on his withered arm. 'There are powers at work here you can't possibly comprehend.'

The masked man laughed coldly. 'Enough talk. My time is not to be wasted by worms like you!'

The candles flickered wildly as their duel began.

**-0-0-0-**

__==Tamas (0)== Vs ==Xander (1800)==__

Xander opened his eyes to the sound of a roaring ovation. Taking in the adoring crowd, He saluted, duel disk heavy on his outstretched arm. On the other side of the theatre, Tamas was knelt, head bowed in shock at the result. Xander felt cold regret grip his core at hurting his best friend so badly. He crossed the arena floor in long strides, acknowledging friends with more of a sense of obligation than triumph. Stopping before his friend, Xander reached out a hand. Looking up through a mess of black-red fringe, Tamas took it, and stood. Sucking in a deep breath, a wide grin spread across his friendly face.

'Nice win, Xander. Guess I couldn't have lost to a better duelist.'

Xander laughed, absent mindedly fiddling with the cuffs of his coat as he always did when nervous or embarrassed. 'Thanks…' He mumbled. Before he could finish, however, a commotion to their left caused them both to turn.

Two men were striding across the wide, raised arena towards them. One Xander recognised insantly as Principal Heston, his portly form swathed in his ceremonial Duel Academy overcoat; the other - a tall, lean man of about sixty, wearing fine clothes and half moon spectacles - he did not.

'Congratulations boys,' the principal enthused, a broad grin plastered across his boyish face. 'Quite the duel.' He turned to Xander, squinting up at the taller student. 'Mr Solmon, an excellent victory. Your's will be the place of honour tonight for the celebrations!' Xander shook his clammy hand without much enthusiasm.

'Mr Fletcher, commiserations - I really thought you had it won. Still, to come so far is quite the achievement.' Tamas visibly squirmed under the Principal's flattery, but was saved from his predicament by a soft cough from the well dressed man.

'If I might interject, Cornelius,' the older man stepped forward. The Principal made a non-committal wave of his hand, moving aside so that his companion could shake both students hands with a cool, firm grip. 'Congratulations to both of you. Apologies for my interruption; allow me to introduce myself. My name is Willet Fontaine - Xander, I worked extensively in the past with your father, though I don't imagine you remember.' He laughed, suddenly a little nervous, as if seeking the approval of the young man before him. Xander smiled politely, the name triggering a vague recollection of his father's business from childhood.

'Of course. Your name is a familiar one from my father's tales of business - it is good to finally meet in person.'

Fontaine relaxed visibly and continued. 'Excellent. I have a proposition I would love to discuss with you later, if you would allow me. Say, the principal's office after the ceremony?'

Xander gave turned to Tamas and gave a half shrug. Behind them, Heston opened his mouth in protest, then shut it with a pout of irritation. Fontaine, however, did not wait for a reply.

Very good. I won't keep you - it seems you both have pressing matters to attend to…' With a small nod of his well-groomed head, he indicated the finalists' left, where Ria and Dyson, along with several other students, were scrambling over the lower barrier that ran the circumference of the arena towards them.

With a wink Fontaine moved off, the rotund principal trailing at his heels. Before Xander could ask Tamas the meaning of the invitation, he was swamped by a crowd or red, yellow and blue clad students, all keen to congratulate his finest victory. Fighting his way out of the scrum, Xander shook Dyson's hand. Wih a grin, Dyson dragged him away from the others to where Ria stood quietly with Tamas, who was silently contemplating his shoes.

'Well played, mate!' Dyson enthused. 'Great last move - wasn't sure you knew what you were doing, the odds just didn't stack up…'

'Well played Xander,' Ria beamed at him, startlingly blue eyes wide.

'Thanks.' Xander fidgeted, unsure of what to say in the sudden limelight. He turned to face the expectant crowd of students before him. 'Thanks everyone. I, er…'

Xander was rescued by a tinny voice on the PA system.

'Attention Students! The Graduation Ball will begin in one hour! Get your gladrags on, folks, its going to be a hoot…'

Even before the slightly clichéd message had ended the crowd had already dispersed, chatting excitedly about the evenings entertainment. The four friends were left alone, in the now empty, cavernous arena.

'I guess we'd better go get ready,' Ria glanced at the group. Dyson smiled in return.

'Yeh - We can't have the guests of honour being late, can we?' He dug an elbow in Tamas' ribs, who managed a weak smile. Tamas sighed deeply, seeming to wake himself from his stupour.

'You're right - I'm dying for something to eat…'

**-0-0-0-**

Thousands of miles away, above frozen clouds the dark victor stood before his opponent, vainglorious. Squatting down beside the crumpled old man, he clicked his tongue.

'So pointless, old man. Just hand me the card, and this will all be over.'

Yet instead of relent and fear, the old man's gnarled features showed defiance and resolve. A paper thin cackle passed from his lips.

'Did you really think I possessed the card, boy?' His rheumy eyes glittered in the dark. 'Your's has been a wasted journey, I'm afraid; the card is already safe, a world away…'

'You lie.' The response was cold and hard as obsidian. The old man continued to laugh, his dry rattle the only sound in the frozen temple.

'LIAR!' The man in black stood, his body shaking with rage. 'No… No, No, NO!' He clawed at his hair and spun, his fury mad to behold. From every inch of his body, darkness seeped into the cold air in thick tendrils, crackling and hissing with energy. With a final, piercing scream, the masked man flung a fist at the old man. As the darkness crashed into his withered chest, the guardian screamed. Then he was gone, and the screams of his killer shook the silent mountains.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks, as ever, for reading. From here on in, I'm going to try and upload a chapter a week - seeing as they are quite short. Wish me luck!<strong>

**Next week: Xander is offered an invitation he can't refuse - and the real games begin...**


	4. The Invitation

**Yu-Gi-Oh! XT**

**Chapter 4: Celebrations and Invitations.**

**After winning the graduation duel, Xander Solmon faces his greatest test yet: the graduation ball. Fortunately for him, an invitation is at hand that will change his life.**

* * *

><p>Xander rested against a pillar, watching the students dance on the floor below him. The balcony above the main hall of the academy, upon which he stood, was quieter than the ruccous dance floor below, empty save for a few couples enjoying the secluded dark of the alcoves at its back.<p>

The evening had been a long one, filled with speeches from teachers wishing the students all the best in their futures; how they might one day emulate the greatest of the academy's graduates. Most of the party were final years like Xander, Tamas and Dyson, but other younger students, such as Ria, were present as guests. After the meal, the dancing had begun. Xander grimaced at the memory of it. Dancing was anathema to his quiet, reserved lifestyle - as were the constant well-wishers and hangers-on his new title seemed to entail.

After his enforced ceremonial dance - tradition, it seemed, denoted that the champion and their partner must open festivities - for which he had chosen a delighted Ria as partner, Xander had left the floor in search of peace and quiet. That had been two hours ago, his reflective mood only broken to pick up the occasional drink from the passing waiters who roamed the hall. His friends had stayed below with the main party, engaging in the jubilant atmosphere that seeped from the assembled students, yet that Xander did not feel. They were still there now: Ria dancing with her brother, Dyson with a second year whom Xander didn't recognise.

Sensing his glance, Tamas waved from below. He seemed to have recovered from the shock of his loss, his boyish exuberance once again surfacing as he became the heart of the party. Xander returned his wave with a nonchalant salute, worried that his victory might be harder to take for his friend than Tamas let on.

He was disturbed from his thoughts by a polite cough from behind. Xander turned, surprised, and came face to face with Willet Fontaine.

'Sorry to startle you my boy. I don't mean to drag you away from the celebrations, but I was hoping we could have that little chat now?' Fontaine adjusted his glasses in a self-conscious movement.

'Of course,' Xander replied, perhaps a little too quickly, keen to have a reason to slip away. Fontaine smiled briefly before turning and striding along the gallery towards the door at its end. Xander hurried to follow.

On the floor below, Tamas watched Xander leave. Curious, he grabbed Ria's hand and began to move through the revellers to the exit.

'Where are we going?' Ria asked, indignant.

'The principal's office, I think,' Tamas didn't look back as he ploughed through the revellers towards the door. Ria rolled her eyes and hurried after her brother, stumbling through the seething mass of brightly coloured students. Noticing their departure, Dyson detached himself from the attentions of his dance partner, hurrying after the siblings as they made for the wide door at the back of the room, below the balcony.

The principal's office was dark, the desk that dominated much of its space cluttered with papers and folders. The left hand wall was covered in pictures of some of the academy's most famous former students and professors: Principal Sheppard, Heston's predecessor, smiled coyly next to glossy images of Alexis Rhodes and her brother Atticus, Chazz Princeton and Syrus Truesdale. Two images in particular caught Xander's attention: one of a stern looking young man in a black overcoat and another of a friendly, wide eyed student in red: Zane Truesdale and Jaden Yuki. Of the two, it was the grim faced student that Xander paid the most attention to. Truesdale had been his idol since childhood, a student whose short career had been as brutal as it was brilliant. That he had been forced into retirement so young made his achievements all the brighter in Xander's eyes. He had always held the original master of the Cyber Style with a sense of awe: he who had managed in a few short years that which it took others lifetimes to accomplish - accomplishments he himself was determined to emulate someday.

Preoccupied with his examination of the legendary duellists, Xander almost missed Fontaine's quiet invitation to take a seat in one of the plush armchairs that sat opposite the grand desk.

'Xander, I will make this brief.' Fontaine's attention seemingly focused on cleaning his glasses with the end of his tie. 'I have been authorised to give you this.' From his jacket inside pocket, Fontaine produced a gilt edged envelope, which he handed to Xander. He sat back, making a motion with his hand that Xander should open it.

The letter inside was handwritten, in a tight, elegant script. Xander scanned it quickly.

_Dear Mr Solmon,_

_Congratulations on your recent graduation. I write to request your participation in a tournament for some of the world's greatest young duelists to be held on my estate. The top prize will be a position in the Pro-league and a unique card of some considerable value._

_The tournament begins on the fourteenth, with guests permitted. _

_I await your response expectantly._

_Z T._

Xander held the letter for a second, considering its implications.

'The fourteenth is tomorrow…' He looked up. Fontaine nodded.

'It is. Transport to Mr Truesdale's estate will be provided, naturally.'

Xander stood, fist clenched in poorly concealed excitement. 'Mr Truesdale? I - this is so sudden…' He began to pace the room. Fontiane remained seated, expectant.

_The Pro-League. _It was all Xander had ever wanted: to prove himself on the highest stage, to write his name in legend. And to do it all with the backing of Zane Truesdale - the idol of his youth. His answer was never in doubt.

'Of course I accept.'

'Too damned right you do!'

Xander and Fontaine turned as the heavy doors of the office crashed open. Ria, Tamas and Dyson spilled into the room, all talking fervently.

'We're coming with you!' Ria beamed, her wide eyes aglow in the low light.

'Don't suppose there's one of those letters for me, eh?' Tamas grinned in mock hope, pushing a hand through his dark hair. Fontaine's response caught him by surprise.

'Yes, actually. Though I had intended to give it to you under slightly more… civilised circumstances.' He held out a second envelope, which Tamas grasped, his mouth slack. Xander and Ria laughed, while Dyson slapped his friend heavily across the back.

'Giving those things away…' He smiled.

'Not quite.' Fontaine adjusted his glasses. 'Mr Fletcher was always a candidate for selection; both he and Mr Solmon have been on our radar for quite some time.'

Before Xander could ask quite what that implied, Fontaine spoke again. 'Well, my part here is done. Your transport will be waiting for you by the dock at dawn. Try not to be late…'

'A boat?' Tamas looked pensive. 'It'll take longer than one day to reach the mainland by sea.'

Fontaine winked knowingly, straightening his tie. 'Oh don't worry. We have something a little faster in mind…'

He turned and left the office, leaving the friends in rapture.

**-0-0-0-**

The helicopter ride was an exhilarating experience. As they flew into the dawn, red sky brilliant above the placid ocean, the four students talked avidly about the coming tournament and who Tamas and Xander might face. Tamas fidgeted the whole way, his excitement at fever-pitch. Xander sat quietly, watching the city on the horizon grow closer, the only sign of his nerves a constantly moving finger on his leg.

It had been several years since any of the four had been to Domino City, but it hadn't changed - a timeless mass of suburbia and high-rises clustered by the shore. The helicopter swept past the panaroma,

heading for the hills above the city, taking in the glory of the waking city laid out below. Quickly, though, Domino was behind them, with only the open country ahead.

It didn't take long for their destination to materialise. Ringed with a concealing line of high pines, the residence of Mr Truesdale was grand, the immense, citadel-like mansion at the centre of his private parkland gleaming white in the early morning sun. Its windows were shuttered, but a significant crowd of small figures could be seen gathered on the wide steps leading up to its doors, which stood open.

The helicopter alighted on the verdant lawn a short distance from the house. When the door opened, a besuited, heavily built man helped the four students alight.

'Are you Xander Solmon?' He enquired in a brisk tone, his voiced raised over the helicopters roaring blades.

'Yes, and this is Tamas Fletcher,' Xander pulled Tamas forward, his head bowed in the downdraft from the machine.

'Good. This way, quickly - the other finalists have already arrived.' The security guard moved off quickly. The friends had to move quickly to keep up as he strode across the lawn to the crowd on the steps.

As they approached, one of the two men on the highest step, overlooking the crowd, smiled.

'Ah ha. It appears the last of our guests have arrived.' Willet Fontaine smiled broadly.

'Hmm.' The man next to him was young, his blue-grey hair long and erratic. The wheelchair in which he sat was heavy and solid, matching his black-clad frame perfectly. 'As we have all arrived, I shall begin.' Zane Truesdale cleared his throat, and smiled briefly at the crowd. 'Thank you all for coming. Welcome to this, the G3 tournament! Here, the best of the latest graduates from some of the best academies in the world of duelling will be decided. Sixteen have been chosen; only one can claim a place in the pro-league, and the unqiue card that comes with it.' As he spoke, Truesdale swept the crowd, taking in each combatant in turn. Xander followed his gaze across the gathered duelists and their supporters, noting a tall duelist in a bespoke suit, a long-limbed, sapphire eyed woman in green and two crimson-haired, steely eyed teenagers who might well have been brother and sister. All were listening intently to Truesdale, their eyes fixed on him. As Xander's eyes swept the female redhead, however, she turned, catching his glance. A frown crossed her striking features, her eyes challenging. Xander flushed, quickly switching his attention to his shoes.

'Now that we have all gathered, I see no point in prolonging the preliminaries.' Truesdale nodded to the security guard from the helicopter. 'The first round will begin immediately!'

There was mumbled astonishment from the crowd. For his part, Xander raised an eyebrow at Tamas, who replied with a half smile. His fist was clenched, his enthusiasm obvious.

Behind Truesdale, several attendants in white and blue livery had appeared from inside the vast mansion. Truesdale indicated them with a sweep of his arm. 'Please follow the stewards who will show you to the locations for your duel.' He paused, his smile not masking the serious glint in his sombre eyes. 'Good luck.'

From his position at the back of the crowd, the white haired man in black watched the introduction passively, a small smirk playing on his handsome features. The journey to reach the tournament had been arduous, but his employers had demanded he atone for the mistake in the mountains. He was to win the tournament; anything less would result in a fate worse than death.

'Mr Kurzan?' A female steward approached, a clipboard clasped under one arm.

'Yes.' The murderer gave a winning smile.

'This way sir,' the stewardess turned and walked into the mansion, following the queue of duelists and audience members already streaming inside.

'Certainly.' Kurzan's smirk widened as he stepped into the semi-dark of the house. 'Let the games begin…'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! As always, please do drop a review, whatever your opinion. <strong>

**Next week: As the preliminary round begins, can Tamas and Xander see off stern opposition to progress in the G3 tournament?**


End file.
